With a recent development in the information and communications technologies through the development of communication devices, networks, and infrastructures, a user who is a subject performing a communication can rapidly and precisely access desired information, and also information can be exchanged between users regardless of time and location.
A communication device for information exchange has been diversified from a computer, such as a personal computer (PC) and a notebook, to a portable device, such as a cellular phone, a smartphone, and a personal digital assistant (PDA), and is developed to the level where a communication is achieved by use of an electronic home appliance, such as a smart television.
In recent years, machine to machine (M2M) technology that refers to a communication scheme between machines while having a machine as a subject performing a communication has been developed. Such an M2M is understood as a communication scheme including a voltage converter remote monitor, an electricity and gas meter remote check, a wireless credit card check, a wireless security terminal, a bus management system, a position tracking system, and a building management interacted with one another in an integrated manner.
In addition, the M2M can be defined as a concept including a communication between a machine and a human or a third party communication between a human and multiple machines (including a server or a terminal), besides the communication between machines.
However, the M2M communication between machines is achieved by exchanging information through a predetermined communication protocol, and thus causes a difficulty for a human to intuitively identify the M2M apparatus, and a difficulty for a human to understand the contents of the exchanged information.
Such difficulties serve as a constraint limiting the expandability when including a human, as well as a machine, as a subject performing an M2M communication, and require an additional apparatus to be constructed for a communication with a human, thereby costing additional expense.